Percy Jackson: Lust of the Gods
by Propaganda Destroyer
Summary: Not even the Percy Jackson world is safe from the urges that make us all human. Warning: Graphic.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth sighed as we walked out of the movie theatre, the sky had darkened dramatically since we'd gone in, funny how another horrible chick-flick had managed to use up so much film.

"Well, I'd say I had a great time, but then I'd be lying." I said casually, before Annabeth punched me in the arm and blushed lightly.

"And what's that supposed to mean, Seaweed Brain?" She said angrily. I blushed lightly as well, figuring out what I had implied.

I stuttered, "Uh I didn't mean because of you I just. . ." But she just laughed softly and punched me again. I smiled, hey it wasn't everyday we got along this well. It was nice to just relax with her, especially since the fate of the world wasn't resting on my shoulders at the moment.

"Well I guess I should get you home safely, only the gods know what would happen if I didn't keep you out of trouble." She teased before she hailed a cab, a normal one that is, and we both got in.

Despite the fact that it was dark out, traffic was still horrible, and it was taking us forever to get to my mom's apartment. I looked over at Annabeth, expecting to see her fidgeting like me, after all we were both ADHD, but she was just calmly looking out the window, at the Empire State Building, and I took the time to admire just how beautiful she was. I couldn't help but stare at her golden curls, a few streaks of gray that matched mine when we'd both held up the sky, and at her slender legs, which I was sure were perfectly tanned, just like her arms and face.

"Uh, what are you staring at?" She asked, and I hadn't even realized she had turned around and caught me staring at her, and I finally got to see her best feature (at least in my opinion, anyways), her stormy gray eyes looking back at me.

I wanted to say something, but I was too awed by her as she tilted her head at me. I decided to act on my impulses, and I quickly leaned toward her, my hand grabbing a fistful of her curls as I kissed her full on the lips by surprise, her arms by her side as she slowly closed her eyes. She moaned softly against my lips as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I shivered as she pressed her chest up against mine, and I had the feeling she had waited for years for me to do something like this. Slowly her lips parted, and my tongue entered her mouth as she pushed me down onto the seat.

"Hey, I don't got all day kids!" The cab driver yelled at us, I quickly sat up and we broke the kiss, both of us blushing darkly.

"Sorry, sir." I said before I opened the door and we both got out, the cab driver speeding away mumbling something about hormones and teenagers.

"Uh. . . May I come in?" Annabeth asked awkwardly, as if I could say no or something, her face was still a dark red. We stepped into my mom's apartment and I set my keys down on the coffee table, I looked at Annabeth, not meeting her eyes.

"Can I get you water or something?" I asked, trying not to think about the fact that my mom wasn't home and we were all alone.

"You know what I want, Seaweed Brain." She said quietly as she grasped my hand with hers and led me to my own bedroom. She pushed me onto my bed and I heard her lock the door.

"Annabeth what are you. . ." The words got caught in my throat when I saw her, she had taken off her orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and was only in her jeans and Victoria's Secret bra. I couldn't help but stare at the lacy black fabric, but then she crossed her arms over her chest.

"My eyes are up here, Percy." She said, but I sensed the nervousness in her tone, like she was scared and wondering if I was impressed by her. I was, but I wasn't going to say that aloud, I finally had _her _second-guessing herself, which was much better than it the other way around. She slowly approached my bed, she was blushing madly, and I got the feeling I was too.

I groaned softly as she hopped on top of me and straddled my waist. Her gray eyes studied me for a fraction of a second, then she arched herself down and kissed me.

Everything about it was wonderful, the way our tongues pushed against each other, the way both of her hands went up my shirt, feeling my stomach and chest, the way she closed her eyes and moaned against my lips. My hands instinctively went into her back pockets and I squeezed her gently. I heard her moan even louder against my lips as she started grinding against me, and I felt myself getting aroused by her.

She broke the kiss and started pulling up my shirt, and I reluctantly put my arms up, my hold on her jeans broken as she took my shirt off. I saw her eyes scanning my body, and I got the sense that I was feeling the exact same way she had when I had been staring at her bra, like I might not be good enough, but then she ran a finger down my chest, feeling my bare stomach, and I gasped softly.

There was no way I was going to let her get me off balance now, I thought, and I quickly started trying to take off her bra, but to no avail. She giggled softly, a sound I barely heard her make, and guided my hands, showing me how to undo her bra, and I got the message: _This isn't going to be a one-time thing._

My expression probably looked stupid, but I couldn't help it as I stared at her beautiful C-cup breasts as they were freed from their constraints. I looked up to see her staring back at me, and I could tell she was waiting to see what I thought of them.

"They're nowhere near as beautiful as your eyes, Wise Girl." She blushed darkly, and for once it wasn't because she was half naked. She squeaked something that might've been a thank you, before I grabbed her waist and flipped us around. My jeans dropped to the floor along with my unbuckled belt, and I pressed my boxers against the center of her jeans, causing her to moan loudly as her legs wrapped around my waist.

With some difficulty I managed to unwrap her legs around my waist and I held them up, her slender legs resting on my shoulders as I unbuttoned and pulled on her tight jeans, after a few minutes of me cursing under my breath, Annabeth was laying on my bed, in nothing but her black panties and ankle socks, as she looked at me with a combination of nervousness and yearning. I quickly got on top of her and started grinding against her panties with my boxers, my mouth flew to her nipple as I started suckling on her, my hand drifting to her chest as well and started massaging her other breast.

I could barely hear over the sound of the blood roaring in my ears, but I could tell Annabeth was moaning loudly and saying my name. I could feel her bucking her hips against my boxers. I could tell she just wanted to take off her panties and my boxers and get started, but didn't want to risk looking like a slooz. I smiled against her nipple as I continued sucking almost painfully on her. I felt her hands going through my black hair and I shivered.

"Qu-Quit teasing me!" She hissed as I slowly unlatched from her nipple, smirking slightly as I continued massaging her warm breasts with my sweaty palms, causing her to gasp and moan softly.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" I said, trying hard to keep a straight face as she squirmed in pleasure underneath me. I could sense her eagerness as her panties continued pressing against my boxers, and finally I obliged her wishes, and began pulling her soaking panties off, before I pulled down my own boxers.

I blushed softly as she stared at me, well a particular _part _of me, and her eyes glazed over slightly. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me, blushing darkly as she spread her legs widely to me. I gently mounted her, pressing myself against her warmness as she moaned, her legs wrapping around my waist as I continued teasing her.

"Oh gods, Percy!" She cried loudly and tightened her legs around my waist, forcing my tip in. She looked at me, her eyes glazed with ecstasy. I quickly pressed my body against hers and kissed her warm neck, my tongue pressing against her bare flesh as I pushed against her walls.

Eventually I couldn't stand it and I thrust myself into Annabeth's fold roughly. She screamed loudly as I took her virginity, her nails digging into my back painfully and her legs tightening even harder around my waist as I started pumping into her tight hole, my member throbbing in pleasure now. Slowly she started to relax and buck her hips into mine, her screams of pain turning into screams of lust as I continued pounding her once untouched hole.I started sucking on her sweaty neck, making her gasp in surprise as I began massaging her pert bottom in my warm hands, teasing her backside with my hands as I continued nailing her on my bed.

"Percy, I think I. . ." She never finished her thought as she screamed loudly and released herself all over my member. I heard myself moan loudly and I looked into her gray eyes as I filled her with my warm seed.

After panting for a while, I laid on my back and pulled Annabeth on top of me, her head resting against the crook of my neck. I was already starting to drift to sleep when I heard her whisper softly. "I love you, Seaweed Brain."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Re-uploading. Now you'll see why the story is under the 'Drama' category.**

I woke up by myself, which was pretty lame considering I'd just lost my virginity to Annabeth the night before. I actually got scared thinking I'd dreamed the whole thing, but then I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room anymore, I was in a bed chamber decorated with pink roses and not much else, nearby, a pretty woman who had been doing her makeup while looking in a mirror the size of a flat-screen turned to me.

"Hello, Perseus Jackson." Aphrodite said, she was smiling warmly, but it felt fake.

"Aphrodite, what do you want?" I said, and I probably sounded ruder than I meant, but the thing is, gods and goddesses never appear to you to help you, they always appear when they need a favor.

"I merely require your assistance, in helping one of your friends." She sneered, "One who has forsaken the gift of love."

"Who-" I started to say, then my blood turned to ice as I got the feeling she was talking about a particular huntress.

"Oh, she'll listen to you, I promise." Aphrodite giggled, as if reading my mind. "You can convince her using more than words."

I blushed, and I looked under the covers to discover I was still naked. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do to convince my friend.

"Oh, and if you don't think you have to. . ." Aphrodite warned. "I can not only give love, but I can take it away as well, think about your future with Annabeth well before you make a choice."

With that, she snapped her fingers and Thalia appeared in the bed right next to me, Aphrodite faded until she was a light shade of pink and disappeared, leaving behind a scent of roses. I turned toward Thalia, who was sleeping, her little tiara that symbolized she was the lieutenant of Artemis was still on her. I pulled the sheets off of her, revealing that the daughter of Zeus slept in only her bra and a thong. I gulped, I guess there isn't much need to cover up when you slept in a camp with a whole bunch of girls.

She stirred slightly, and I thought she would wake up and kill me, but then she just rolled over and continued snoring. I blushed as I stared at her pale bottom, she was well-endowed to say the least. I slowly got on top of her, my member pressed against her ass, and she let out a soft moan.

I almost gasped, it had sounded like. . . But it couldn't be. My hands slowly slid under the waist of her thong, pulling the thin fabric off of her. I gently started massaging her bottom, spreading and squeezing it.

"Oh Percy. . ." She moaned softly and I managed to blush even darker, she _had _moaned my name. My member stiffened as I started pushing into my friend's tight hole, making her stir even more, but I had to do this. Her eyes shot open and she gasped, then I broke her barrier. Her scream was ten times louder than Annabeth's. I wanted to stop and give her time to adjust, but then my hormones kicked in and I started pumping into her roughly, her hands gripping the sides of the bed as she screamed in protest. She made a strangled yelp when she saw my face.

"Percy, wha-" She didn't get to finish her question as I started nailing her faster against the bed, my member humming with pleasure as I stretched her tight walls, her bottom bouncing as I fucked her, her screams turned to moans of grudging lust.

"Harder!" She gasped, and I thought I was hearing things, but then she started bucking herself against me. I pulled roughly on her hair as I continued my assault on her warm cavern. After thirty minutes of me pounding Thalia's hole, she finally released herself over my rod.

Her tiara had long since disappeared, along with her huntress glow, but she didn't seem to notice as I pulled out and laid on my back, panting. I moaned slightly as I felt her hand grasp my member and she started to stroke me.

After a couple minutes of her stroking my manhood, I gasped and released on Thalia's hand, and I stared as she licked it off her fingers, tasting my seed.

"Well Seaweed Brain, I guess being immortal does have its drawbacks." She said as she kissed my cheek, sending a jolt across my face. "I always knew you liked staring at my ass."

Just as Thalia cuddled into me, there was a blinding light and Aphrodite appeared, smiling like two sweaty and naked demigods was the best thing in the world that could be in her room.

"Well done, Perseus, I knew she just needed a little convincing." Aphrodite said. Thalia quickly sat up, her bra still on.

"Percy, what is she talking about?" I gulped. I knew everything had gone too smoothly. How was I supposed to know that she'd asked questions _after _we had sex?

"Oh, he didn't tell you why he was making passionate love with you?" Aphrodite said, and I could hear the excitement in her voice, like she was watching her favorite soap opera.

"Thalia, I didn't have a choice." I managed, not knowing what else to say.

"What do you mean _a choice_?!" Thalia shouted, and I cringed, how could I have said something so stupid?

"Please honey, calm down, he was only doing you so he could have a loving relationship with his _actual _girlfriend, I forced him to spice up your love life a little." Aphrodite smirked and I saw Thalia's eyes tear up. I felt hollow inside as I realized Thalia had had a crush on me. I imagined how I would feel if Annabeth had sex with me just so she could be with someone else, and just the thought made me want to cry.

"Oh don't cry now, dear, there'll be plenty of time to do that when you're exiled from the Hunters of Artemis." Aphrodite smiled cruelly, and she snapped her fingers and Thalia disappeared, but I still felt like she was staring at me wondering how I could do such a thing to her.

"Oh yes, and I'm still not done with you Percy." Aphrodite said, grinning as she placed a hand on my chest. "You still have to please _me_."


End file.
